


Summit of Summers in Summer.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [157]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen, Immortality, Lots of Summers, NOT c137, ambiguous ending, other planets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: On a lonely planet in the corner of the multiverse, there exists a Sanctuary designed as a sort of summer camp and place of refuge for Summers across the multiverse. The Sanctuary is only open during the twelve year summers of the planet it’s on, and maintained by a mysterious Summer for the rest of the seasons.This is its story.





	Summit of Summers in Summer.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the concept for this one. It turned out a lot better than I expected.
> 
> Hope you like it too!

It was finally summer. The birds were singing, the trees were bearing fruit, and millions of manic children across the world were running around over-excitedly causing trouble because they didn’t have school.

Tucked away in a corner of the multiverse, in a dimension so far from the central finite curve that no Rick had even been there, was a single, lonely planet. It only had four seasons: spring, autumn, winter... and summer. In three of these seasons, the planet remained silent and alone, with no animal life existing whatsoever on its surface- only plants.

But in summer, the planet completely changed. Where it had once fallen silent, the air exploded into noise and the ground teemed with fresh life. Summer on this planet lasted twelve Earth years, and those twelve years were truly great. Civilisations came and grew, before falling with the autumn leaves.

It was this planet where a group of teenage girls from all over the multiverse congregated to just hang out and have fun. 

The Summit of the Summers was well known in this corner of the multiverse, held on the planet of the twelve year summer just to be ‘poetic or whatever’, as the Summer who had first came up with the idea once stated. A perfect paradise for all Summers to make friends and discuss their problems, it was the number one Summer summer camp in the multiverse...

...And also the only Summer summer camp in the multiverse, but that’s besides the point.

In the centre of the planet’s largest land mass was a sprawling metropolis which popped up at the beginning of every summer. A Summer who had become immortal through a mistake caused by her old Rick (who believed her to be dead and knew nothing of it) kept the place well-maintained throughout the years of other seasons, although it damaged her physical form greatly to enter the world when it wasn’t summer.

This immortal Summer also lead the place due to knowing the most about it, and was the best of all the Summers to deal with stuff. During the Summit of Summers, ‘stuff’ was generally defined by relationship problems, friendship dramas and period issues. So basically stereotypical teenage girl problems. But in other seasons, ‘stuff’ was more the general degradation of the physical state of the planet, the endless struggle of keeping the Sanctuary of Summers (the aforementioned sprawling metropolis) relatively undamaged, and also leadership troubles with the other Summers, who could be quite difficult at times.

Immortal Summer sat on the balcony of the fairytale castle she’d built in the centre of the Sanctuary in homage to her childhood dreams on the last day of summer, watching the other Summers rush around in a panic trying to pack up all their stuff ready to return home. Not all Summers stayed for the full twelve years; most would come and go, or visit just when their lives were awful and they needed some respite from that. The Sanctuary was almost never full because of this.

Immortal Summer didn’t mind. She smiled as she watched her fellow Summers, long red hair hanging down almost to her ankles. She had stopped cutting it thirty years ago. The range of Summers in the Sanctuary was broader now, with some being little girls and others being close to middle-aged. But Immortal Summer was always the same age, stuck at seventeen with no hope of escaping her own teenage years as they did. As the years went by, she lost her sense of purpose in a way. She’d never be able to get a proper job, achieve her dreams, drink, have fun, go to college, all the things other Summers could do. She was frozen in the endless flow of time, incapable of moving from one spot.

But the Sanctuary was hers, and she wouldn’t give it up.

The leaves of the trees were slowly yellowing, and the other Summers were leaping through portals made from stolen portal guns or flying off in various oddly-shaped spacecrafts. Immortal Summer did nothing but watch, feeling a sudden rush of loneliness at the thought of all of them leaving her. It would be okay though. In another hundred years, they’d be back. Unless Summers stopped existing then. How long did the cycle of Rick, Jerry, Beth, Summer, Morty last? Would she be the only one left? The thought made her want to cry, but she controlled herself. That wouldn’t happen.

Once the last Summer had disappeared and the sky became like copper under the fading sunlight, Immortal Summer prepared her own exit. The first day of autumn was always the most dangerous. She could probably return in mid-winter at the earliest, if she was lucky. Immortal Summer didn’t feel lucky. Being frozen as a seventeen year old was much less fun than Twilight made it out to be. 

Just as Immortal Summer prepared to open the portal to escape to a nearby planet, the sound of another portal opening behind her caused her to gasp and almost fall from the balcony. She stumbled to regain her balance despite not being able to die even if she did fall. The instinct was still there, and she was no longer alone.

Before her was a Morty, alone and solemn. Immortal Summer’s eyes widened. She hadn’t seen a Morty in decades. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked, curious but on the defensive as well. Morty just smiled faintly at her.

“Hello Summer. I’ve been looking for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger! I left the ending open to interpretation deliberately~
> 
> Prompt- Something about the summer.
> 
> Original Number- 210.


End file.
